Colores para mi piel
by Rocidito
Summary: Una adolescente en busca de amor, se atreve a tatuar su piel con un ángel que parece también un demonio... al fin y al cabo eso le dicen por ahí. Angel y Demonio. Excepto él, el artista del tatuaje. Él simplemente la ve como a una pequeña. Capítulo único.


Es un ff sólo para diversión y entretenimiento. Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Mi segunda piel**

Aun recordaba aquella vez que fue a hacerse un pequeño tatuaje en su hombre derecho, después de que sus amigos la retaran a hacerlo no tuvo más remedio que buscar la mejor persona para realizar tan ardua labor y quién más que aquel joven moreno de cabellos negros igual que sus ojos, con esa sonrisa que derretía hasta un gigante iceberg. Él siempre la miraba, ella sabía que sus encantos no le eran ajenos al chico, muy al contrario, sus últimos tatuajes habían sido una invitación para que esas bellas manos tocaran su piel. Pero ese día todo tenía que salir mal, al fin rendida ante lo inevitable, lo iba a buscar para decirle que tuvieran algo más que aquellos encuentros con los colores de sus tatuajes. Lo quería a él y Merlín sabía que lo lograría. Así incurriera en hacer algo de lo que no estaba muy convencida.

- Hola Alain –estaba sentado en su mesa de trabajo, observando el álbum de fotografías que contenían muchos de sus trabajos. Su ropa descuidada, el cabello desordenado de aquella forma sexy, la camisa dejaba ver su cuerpo delgado y fuerte al mismo tiempo, él subió su cara dibujando una sonrisa sincera que la perdía en sus pensamientos.

- La chica más sexy del L'École des Roches en mi lugar de trabajo –con una mano la invitó a seguir al pequeño local –¿A qué debo tan agradable visita? –Ella no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran en el rostro, de verdad le gustaba este chico y su encanto la perdía.

- Me han retado nuevamente y aquí estoy –directo y al grano, así era ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué te han propuesto aquellos que llamas amigos?, pequeña.

- No me regañes, Alain –hizo un puchero infantil con sus labios, al que el chico no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír –Tu sabes que no me puedo negar ante un reto.

- Bien, pequeña siéntate y me cuentas lo que deseas ahora, porque te advierto desde ya, no te voy a volver a cambiar el color de ese dragón que tienes en tu espalda, ya lo he retocado lo suficiente y por mucho que me agrade estar contigo, no puedo dañar más tu piel.

- Pero estoy bien, Alain, mi piel no está lastimada, mírame.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó la camisa en su espalda y se bajó un poco su jean azul, para dejar ver un hermoso dragón negro, con matices oscuros y ojos rojos profundos que infundían respeto al mirarlos, Alain suspiró, el dragón aunque no era tan grande era perfecto y adornando la parte baja de la espalda de la pequeña inglesa, siempre tenía ese impacto en él. La chica sonrió al ver la expresión del joven, ella conocía el efecto de mostrar su tatuaje, hasta las chicas no podían ocultar su asombro al ver lo bien elaborado que estaba el tatuaje y la parte donde se ubicaba dejaba a cualquiera queriendo ver más. Alain no pudo resistirlo y pasó delicadamente su mano por el dragón dibujando con sus dedos cada parte del majestuoso animal, observando el cuerpo de la chica mientras tanto.

- Le he cambiado los diseños a ese dragón varias veces, pequeña. No puedo hacerlo una vez más –debía dejar de tocarla, porque ella era muy pequeña para él, así fuera tan hermosa.

- No es a eso a lo que vengo, Alain

- Bien, dime entonces ¿para qué soy bueno?

- Tu eres bueno para muchas cosas, Alain.

- Pequeña –deseaba que ella no hiciera esas bromas, no a él. Besarla aquel par de veces había sido un error. Él lo sabía ahora.

- Bien, ya veo que no estás de humor. Quiero un tatuaje aquí, señalándose el tobillo de su pierna derecha y creo que ya escogí el diseño, te acuerdas del ángel y el demonio que me gustó la otra vez –El chico asintió, quien había diseñado esa figura definitivamente había tenido en mente a esa chica, su bello rostro angelical se cruzaba con el lado oscuro que la acompañaba una que otra ocasión –Quiero ese.

- Listo, pequeña está bien, manos a la obra. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –ella se sentó en la silla y esperó mientras Alain se ponía los guantes y preparaba la máquina con las respectivas jeringas desechables, listo para empezar. El tatuaje empezaba en la base del tobillo y subía pocos centímetros por la pierna de la chica, de lejos tenía la apariencia de una mariposa por la forma de sus alas, pero cada ala tenía su propia personalidad la de la derecha era el ángel y la izquierda el demonio. Aunque el tatuaje era pequeño le tomó algo de tiempo a Alain para terminarlo. No quería lastimar a la chica, aunque el tatuaje fuera para siempre, ella era demasiado joven y hermosa para llenar de tatuajes su cuerpo.

- Hoy quiero lo del piercing, Alain.

- Hablaremos de eso luego, pequeña –Las manos morenas del muchacho acariciaron suavemente su pantorrilla. La tersa piel de esa hermosa chica lo enloquecía, pero esa lolita sólo tenía trece aunque actuara como de su edad… Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que deseó poseerla totalmente. Cada vez que ella aparecía su local del centro de París, era una tortura para él. No podía romper todas sus barreras y olvidarse de la inexperiencia de ella con hombre alguno. ¡Qué difícil era pensar siquiera en tocarle algo que no fuera la piel de su tobillo, o su espalda. Lo que ella pedía era simplemente demasiado.

- Cambié de parecer, no lo quiero en mi lengua.

- ¡Eh! –el chico estaba perdido. No podía dejar de pensar en esa parte de la anatomía de la chica. Demasiado tentador para su gusto.

- Lo quiero en mi pezón.

- ¿Qué? –esta chica está loca.

Alain amaba los piercing, el color de los tatuajes pero ante todo amaba la piel, la tersura de una hermosa piel debía adornarse con delicadeza, con gusto, el trabajo de él era serio, sabía quién necesitaba de unos buenos tatuajes para borrar esa horrorosa piel que tenían, ocultar cicatrices indeseables, incluso eliminar la celulitis y las estrías de la vista cotidiana, pero perforar la piel de porcelana como la de aquella chica, era todo un tormento para él. La adolescente no tenía que decirlo pero sabía que no había estado con ningún chico, antes todo ese afán por tatuarse y perforarse lo hacía por las razones equivocadas, claro que lo sabía, tenía demasiada experiencia en el campo como para no saber que ella quería llamar la atención sobre su persona, su familia inglesa la tenía olvidada en Francia, ella era un espíritu libre con demasiados deseos de ser amada y se sentía mal haciéndola pasar por eso

– No te voy a perforar, pequeña.

- ¿Y por qué no? –la mirada de la joven mostraba la indignación que sentía.

- Tu no puedes hacerte eso, ya te he explicado por qué

- Recuérdamelo, porque francamente no te entiendo

- Eres… eres…

- ¿Soy, soy? Termina ya

- Eres virgen, debes cuidar tu piel, tus experiencias sexuales a futuro te lo agradecerán.

- ¿Cómo que soy virgen, Alain? no sabes de lo que hablas.

- Lo veo en tus ojos pequeña, jamás has estado con alguien antes y vas a perforarte los pezones, -la miraba con detenimiento, el sólo nombrar esas partes, lo hacían poner nervioso, la chica lo trastornaba con sus insinuaciones –sólo porque alguien te retó a hacerlo.

- Para tu información lo he hecho muchas veces, Alain

- No, no lo has hecho –Alain no necesitaba que la chica le explicara nada, él sabía a la perfección que la chica no había estado con ningún hombre. Y de alguna extraña forma lo reconfortaba.

- Sí, lo he hecho, montones de veces, con varios de mis amigos.

- Entonces no podrás lamentarte cuando te toquen así –su mano pasó sensualmente sobre su seno izquierdo, haciendo que este aumentara su excitación

- No me toques

- Pero lo has hecho montones de veces con muchos de tus amigos ¿De qué te quejas? –La presionaba para que cediera, no quería perforarla, no así… por las razones equivocadas. Entonces ocurrió lo que no podía preveer, grandes lágrimas se escurrieron de los ojos de la chica. Tomó sus cosas e intentó salir del lugar. Alain sabía lo que vendría después, la pequeña saldría corriendo en busca de otro para hacer el trabajo, él lo sabía. –No puedes marcharte, pequeña. No lo hagas, te vas a lastimar y no vale la pena.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo

- No es cierto, lo haces para encajar en ese grupo de lunáticos que tienes por amigos.

- ¿Lo dice un hombre que tiene todos esos tatuajes en el cuerpo que gritan míreme por donde va?

- Claro por eso precisamente te lo digo, así empecé aunque me quedé en esto fue por otras razones –la miró con frustración, ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien solitario su propia historia de abandono? –Me encanta el color, decorar mi piel es una más de las cosas que hago, darle a unos enamorados la oportunidad de enlazar sus vidas con un pequeño tatuaje es algo que me llena de alegría, esas son buenas razones. No por encajar. No porque te aprecien, eso no sirve.

- Me vas a hacer el piercing ó vas a seguir regañándome todo el día, papá.

- Está bien, siéntate y te miro. Te va a doler, te lo advierto desde ya.

- No importa

- Muéstrame qué compraste

- No he comprado nada, quería ponerme ese arito dorado que me mostraste el otro día.

- Bien –la chica se sentó en el lugar, mientras que Alain buscaba los utensilios para realizar el procedimiento, una vez estuvo listo, le dio a la joven un analgésico para el dolor y tomó otro para el dolor de cabeza que él tenía por la discusión con la chica. Bajó con delicadeza la blusa de ella y no pudo evitar dejar caer un suspiro al ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, la chica era muy bella y sabía que iba a lamentar perforar su pezón. Aplicó la anestesia local y empezó a trabajar en la piel hasta que la perforó, tenía que poner un pequeño aro de titanio para que el cuerpo de la chica se adaptase y no presentara ninguna reacción alérgica, como la primera vez que se había puesto como una mazorca, cuando le puso un aro de plata. –Ahora voy a poner el aro, pequeña –Mientras buscaba el aro, la pequeña perforación que le había hecho en el pezón se había borrado, no existía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada –tal vez, no lo había hecho, empezaría con el pezón del lado derecho, tal vez el no querer perforarla lo había hecho imaginarse cosas. Lentamente marcó el sitio a perforar, y realizó el procedimiento con delicadeza, pero una vez más la perforación se había cerrado y esta vez en frente de sus propios ojos. –Pequeña ¿qué está …

- ¿Qué sucede, Alain? No me asustes –Ella se tocaba sus partes, había sentido el pinchazo, aunque por la anestesia no sintiera dolor. Sus pechos continuaban enteritos, no tenía ninguna depresión, ni nada por el estilo –Deja de tomarme del pelo, yo sé que no quieres que me lo haga, pero esto no es gracioso –Él la miraba cada vez más pálido. Intentó el procedimiento de nuevo, esta vez puso un gran espejo al lado para que ella lo observara todo. Pero ante sus ojos el bendijo agujerito se cerraba solo.

- Pequeña, estás transformándote sola… -susurró Alain, mientras caía de espaldas al piso, seguido de un montón de aparatos que le caían encima lastimándolo unos y tiñéndole la cara y el cuerpo de colores por parte de otros –eres una mutante.

- ¿Mutante? –de qué diantres hablaba el chico, ella no era mutante.

- Tus cosas, se sanan solas

- Mis cosas, no las llames así, son mis pezones.

Ante los gritos de los dos, algunos de las personas que pasaban por el lugar, concurrieron para averiguar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Está bien señorita? –la voz de un hombre se escuchaba en la puerta

- Sí señor no se preocupe, es que Alain se reúsa a hacerme lo que quiero… Estoy aquí más que dispuesta y que me rechace me enoja.

- ¡JajaJa! Si quiere, aquí le hacemos el favorcito –El desconocido tenía una mirada extraña y se estaba burlando de ella. Acaso le habían visto cara de payasa, bueno no la habían visto realmente porque estaba medio desnuda enfrente del hombre de sus sueños, gritándole que llamara a sus partes por el nombre pezones y no cosas y ahora le sumaba a un extraño insinuándole cosas con sus ojos.

- ¡Cállese! –dijo Alain

- ¿Qué? –La chica siguió mirando al moreno que le robaba sus sueños.

- Pequeña. Tu sabes que este lugar está rodeado de sitios peligrosos, no sabes quién está ahí afuera –cambiando de voz le gritó al extraño entrometido –¡Váyase! Mi novia y yo estamos arreglando algo

- Ahora soy tu novia –La joven se sorprendió el descaro del joven. Primero se reusaba a hacer lo que quería, la despreciaba, y luego se hacía pasar por su novio.

- Señorita, en serio, sólo díganos y nosotros inmediatamente la sacamos de ahí

En coro se escuchó la voz de varios hombres, asentir ante la proposición del más viejo de todos los hombres apostados como sacos en la puerta del local de Alain. Fue esa acusación que hizo a la chica sentirse desnuda en la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieran en señal de aprensión. Se imaginó al menos cinco gordos cuarentones, con los pantalones por debajo de las caderas mostrando las posaderas con sus extraños calzoncillos de colores y no se sintió halagada.

- Mi novia y yo estamos ocupados, lárguense a meterse a otro lado –Alain estaba realmente furioso, miraba a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, lo estaba metiendo en problemas con sus vecinos del local, él los conocía eran hombres de cuidado.

- No vuelvas a decir que somos novios

- Pero lo somos, pasas más tiempo conmigo que estudiando y cuando estamos allá te lo pasas atrás de mi.

- No te estoy persiguiendo

- Claro que lo haces, te muestras y vienes cada nada para que te haga un retoque, lo que quieres es que suceda algo más.

- Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque me lo paso con mis amigos y no he vuelto a salir contigo.

- Entonces por eso es que quieres hacerte esa piercing, para hacerme pagar por no prestarte atención.

- No, no es eso. ¡Aghhh! –sin que nadie lo notara la puerta del establecimiento se había desaparecido de repente, dejando a los chicos expuestos ante el público que se arremolinaba en el lugar. Al ver el espectáculo de la chica medio desnuda, nadie quiso preguntarse por qué la puerta se había abierto de repente.

- Mírame estoy aquí y no me tocas

- Eres muy pequeña, no puedo, no debo tocarte –se corrigió el moreno.

- Pero si será torpe, ella quiere que la toque –gritaba uno de los hombres que estaba acurrucado en la puerta debajo de otro hombre, tratando de mirar a la chica.

- No se meta, cállese –Alain, no despegaba la vista de los ojos de la chica.

- Eres un tonto Alain, vengo aquí y te inventas cualquier cosa para no hacer lo que te pido –la chica empezó a vestirse.

Al fondo se escuchaban cualquier cantidad de palabrotas mientras la ropa empezaba a cubrir la hermosa piel de la jovencita. Aun así los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo sin prestar atención a las frases salidas de tono que se escuchaban desde la puerta del local.

- Uuuuyyyyyy –se escuchaba el coro de hombres que ahora estaban amontonados unos encima de otros en la puerta.

- Pero ella le ruega, cuándo vemos rogando a las chicas por un poco de acción

- A mi me ha pasado

- Cállate Stuart, tu jamás has estado con una mujer

- Pues tu mujer no opina lo mismo.

- Espera que te agarre enano malcriado, no corras tonto de mierda que te alcanzo y te hago papilla –las risotadas del resto no se calmaban al ver al viejo jefe de cuadrilla perseguir al más joven del grupo de trabajadores de la ciudad que estaban reparando el tendido eléctrico en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el local de Alain en un céntrico y ruidoso sitio de la ciudad.

- Apuesto diez euros a que lo alcanza en la esquina –pero la charla adentro se ponía mejor, así que la discusión de los dos hombres dando vueltas una y otra vez alrededor de un carro en la calle dejó de ser el centro de atención. El tono cada vez más fuerte con el que el par de jóvenes se hablaban era demasiado interesante, para ver pelear al capataz y al mocoso de la obra.

- Te lo has pasado insinuándote… desde que te conozco.

- Y tu actúas como gay y no me has puesto ni pizca de cuidado

- Uuuuyyyyy

- Apuesto que es gay,

- Yo creo que sí, a este lugar sólo entran hombres, nunca veo mujeres en el sitio

- No soy gay –pero del enojo la voz le salió con un tono demasiado alto que arrancó carcajadas en los hombres apostados en la puerta, incluso la joven y Alain tuvieron que reír ante las risotadas. Uno de los hombres que estaban apilados en la puerta no aguantó la risa y un brazo cedió ante su peso, y todos los otros sobre los que estaban apoyados cayeron como un domino unos encima de otros quedando desparramados por el local.

- Bien, muchachos es hora de marcharse –La joven se volteó por primera vez para ver a los hombres apostados en la ahora inexistente puerta. Pero lo que observó antes de asustarla la llenó de risa. Observó varios hombres botados en el piso, veía brazos y piernas unas encima de otras y la cereza en el postre: unos cuantos calzoncillos de colores, igual a como se lo había imaginado tan solo unos instantes atrás. Aunque trató de evitarlo, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada –Mi novio y yo tenemos que solucionar algunos asuntos privados. Se tienen que marchar, ahora –Miró a los hombres con algo de pena, al verlos tan desilusionados, pero ya había dado espectáculo y además todo al gratín (ella no acostumbraba hacer espectáculos de ese tipo en público, pero todo se había salid de sus manos y ya no importaba)

- ¿Ahora soy tu novio? –Alain quiso reírse de la situación pero todavía se sentía tenso por la mirada de lujuria que algunos de los hombre le brindaban a su pequeña.

- ¡Cállate! Estoy protegiendo tu reputación de heterosexual –Alain abrió la boca para protestar pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir.

- Señorita, ese caballero -el gay había gritado alguien desde la calle, lo que levantó la risa de todos los hombres –No es suficiente para usted, dijo entre risas el hombre calvo y gordo. Yo puedo serle más útil si me lo permite. La adolescente miró al hombre con ojos distintos. Sintió que toda esa tarde había sido tan extraña que ni el pedido obsceno de ese hombre que parecía más viejo que su propio padre le pareció desagradable; en otra ocasión le había dado una de esas patadas voladoras que le había enseñado su instructor de karate. Con un movimiento lento e inusitado, movió sus piernas hasta donde se encontraba el gordo con aire de mandar sobre los demás. Lo miró a los ojos y vio vulnerabilidad donde debía haber deseo. Entonces supo que ese hombre no le presentaría problema alguno.

- Mi novio y yo. Tenemos problemas y queremos resolverlos juntos –Miró al hombre con seguridad y galantería, para picarle el ojo de forma sugestiva. Moviendo un poco sus caderas se acercó al hombre quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Puso un dedo sobre su pecho y presionó con fuerza, la técnica de karate que estaba empezando a perfeccionar con su instructor de karate debía funcionar –Es que mi papá no me deja estar con él. Se opone a nuestro amor –Miró al hombre e hizo un puchero con su labio.

El hombre la observaba con detenimiento, desde el instante que la jovencita se había aproximado al capataz, éste había perdido cualquier posibilidad de raciocinio. La jovencita era demasiado bonita y sensual para perderse en las palabras o en rechazar cualquier petición que hiciera. Todo lo que ella dijera parecía verdad para sus oídos. En un santiamén sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, por un lado los hombres retrocedieron al ver que el capataz lo hacía, aunque algunos trataran de avanzar hasta donde la chica estaba. Eso forzó a que quienes se encontraban en el local soltaran palabrotas a quienes intentaban ingresar. Luego un estruendo y la puerta del local se cerró.

El capataz no supo por qué se cerró la puerta que era de vidrio y ahora era de hierro forjado. Los hombres discutían sin ser conscientes del suceso. La situación era de locos, hombres de todas las edades, discutían como jovencitos por la atención de una adolescente, mientras que una puerta aparecía de la nada, para cerrarse en sus narices. El hombre se tocó su protuberante panza y luego sobó su cabeza. Tal vez la comida mexicana que le había mandado su esposa le había caído mal. Él alguna vez había sido joven y cometió varias estupideces al mismo tiempo. La chica era linda y quería atención del joven de los tatuajes, pues que así fuera. Gritó con fuerza y la pelea se detuvo al poco tiempo.

- Deténganse. Todo terminó. A sus casas, es hora de que vayan con sus mujeres.

- Johnson tiene marido, a él le patinan los sparkies*****

La carcajada fue general, hasta el propio Johnson se rio sin querer de la broma. El capataz dio un par de órdenes y todos los obreros abandonaron el sitio, en cuestión de minutos.

- Ves lo que hiciste, pequeña. Por poco y esos hombres te echan al hombro y te sacan de aquí –ella lo miró enfadada –Te hubieran hecho cosas horribles

- No sería la primera vez que alguien lo intentara.

- Pequeña…

- No, no más pequeña. Mi nombre es Ginny, tu lo sabes. Estoy harta de que me trates como una niña

- Te llevó cinco años. ¿Cómo quieres que te trate?

- Como una mujer

- No lo eres… Pequeña sólo tienes trece

- Pero…

- Pareces mayor, lo sé. Soy totalmente consciente de tu belleza, pequeña. Pero eso no lo hace correcto.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres?

- Pequeña no llores

- No me digas pequeña y contéstame

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando te besé la otra vez, supe que no tenías experiencia con hombres. Supe que necesitabas ayuda y compañía pero yo no te la puedo brindar. Me atraes demasiado y no podría quitarte mis ojos de encima.

- Eso es lo que quiero, que me mires. Que estés conmigo

- No lo entiendes, pequeña. Mereces a alguien que ame en tu primera vez. Yo te puedo desear, ¡cómo no hacerlo! Si eres una belleza, pero no te amo

- Pero por qué me dices eso del amor, si eso no existe. Lo inventaron en los cuentos de hadas, para engañar a las niñas estúpidas. Yo no soy estúpida.

- Lo tengo bien claro, desde que te conocí, pequeña. Eres una joven brillante y hermosa. Y por eso te estoy diciendo esto.

- Eres tonto Alain. Yo pude ser tuya, solo tienes que mover un dedo –en los ojos del muchacho la chica veía miedo, deseo y otras cosas. Ella estaba tan confundida –Quizás eres gay como decían los hombres de allá afuera.

- No seas así, pequeña. Sabes que me gustas, has sentido mi reacción ante ti. Pero no soy un santo y tu te mereces lo mejor. Escoge a otro que quiera mostrarte el mundo de otra forma. Yo no te puedo dar el amor que necesitas. Sólo soy un artista del tatuaje y tu necesitas una pareja, alguien que te hable al oído y te recite letanías de amor.

- No, Alain. Yo no quiero palabras de amor, yo quiero un hombre junto a mi.

- No soy ese hombre

- Eres un idiota –gritó la joven con enfado –eso es lo que eres. Primero me besas y me dices que soy linda, me tocas como si en verdad sintieras algo por mi. Y ahora me sales con que necesito a otro… eres idiota. Un tonto, mequetrefe que juega al artista. Sin importarle los sentimientos de las personas. Te odio. Te odio con todo mi ser. –La joven salió del lugar dando un portazo. El joven se sentó exhausto en la silla cercana. Es chica era un problema, un bello y cautivador problema, al cual le acaba de cerrarle la puerta con la intención de no volver.

- Rayos, jamás volveré a ver a la pequeña. –Suspiró con fuerza, se había acostumbrado a tenerla en su sillón, al menos una vez cada semana. Sería muy difícil volver a ser el mismo de antes. No después de haber conocido a Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

**Notas**

Esta historia la escribí hace mucho pensando en cómo una chica puede llegar a transformar su piel en un culto al tatuaje y me imaginé a la chica enamorada de un hermoso joven francés, un bohemio encargado de cubrir la piel de quienes desean verse distintos. La chica a sus trece afrontaba problemas demasiado grandes para manejarlos ella sola, además las amistades la provocaban cada vez, haciéndola llevar en una dirección de autodestrucción. La soledad de vivir en París, casi por cuenta propia, no le ayudaba a tomar buenas decisiones. Esta historia está ligada a la historia de Harry Potter y un mundo sin futuro. Espero les guste.


End file.
